Entre l'Ombre et la Lumière (cfr The Truth is)
by Prolixius5
Summary: Recueil des points forts de "The Truth Is", florilège de tout ce qui s'est passé en 7 ans, du jour où nous avons fait connaissance avec le tandem Jane-Lisbon, jusqu'au moment où ils sont devenus "Jisbon". Spécialement dédié à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas (encore) eu le courage d'attaquer les 151 chapitres complets .


**The Truth is**

 **"Entre l'Ombre et la Lumière"**

 _ **Comme promis, voici mon idée de florilège des pensées de Jane tout au long des 7 saisons. J'ai délibérément choisi les mots qui reflétaient la progression de son mental, pas forcément les mots les plus forts, mais plutôt ceux qui s'inscrivaient dans la logique de sa quête infernale et de sa reconstruction en tant qu'homme libéré de tout sentiment de vengeance.**_

 _ **Pour les fans qui n'auraient pas lu l'entièreté des 151 chapitres, cette version super condensée pourrait vous mettre en appétit avant de vous lancer dans la grande aventure…**_

 _ **Une seule phrase par épisode! C'est la règle que je m'étais fixée, dans l'ordre chronologique.**_

 _ **Etrange comme cette série m'a motivée à me poser des défis (aller jusqu'au bout des 151 épisodes), des jalons (respecter l'ordre chronologique), des quotas (jouer de temps à autre avec les drabbles, exercice délicieux s'il en est).  
Bref, vous l'aurez compris, je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec Patrick Jane!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture. Et à bientôt de vous lire, j'espère. Est-il encore besoin de répéter que les reviews sont le meilleur moteur de l'écrivain?**_

 _ **Amicalement,  
Lyxie**_

* * *

Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas avec une pirouette de petite grenouille en papier que je vais pouvoir m'en tirer.

. . .

Si vous pouviez voir l'abîme au fond de moi ! … Mais je ne peux vous y entraîner.

. . .

Elle doit m'en vouloir…. D'être toujours aussi sûr de moi.

. . .

La vengeance est devenue à mes yeux plus séduisante que ma propre existence

. . .

En ce jour, le souvenir des bons moments est encore et toujours la proie de l'horreur qui…

. . .

Je serai prêt à franchir ce pas vers vous quand j'aurai enfin réussi à me prouver à moi-même que j'en suis digne.

. . .

Je ne me rends même plus compte qu'en m'accrochant au souvenir des morts, j'en arrive à blesser les vivants qui ne me veulent que du bien.

. . .

J'en arrive à me demander si toute ma vie ne sera jamais dictée que par le mensonge ou la dissimulation.

. . .

Je vais peut-être devenir pire encore que l'homme que je traque.

. . .

Refuser de faire partie du Monde.

. . .

Je démissionne.

. . .

Je sais qu'il arrivera un jour où je serai forcé de passer à l'acte.

. . .

 _J'avais une fille autrefois, elle est morte..._

. . .

Tu es toujours là, Angela, et l'anneau que je porte me protège tout autant qu'il m'évite de commettre une nouvelle erreur irréparable.

. . .

Serai-je soulagé quand j'aurai tué John le Rouge ? Aurai-je trouvé ma rédemption ?

. . .

M'autoriserais-je à exprimer la détresse qui m'étreint depuis des années. ?

. . .

Lisbon, faites-moi confiance, s'il vous plaît. Si vous me repoussez, vous aussi, il ne me reste rien désormais.

. . .

Si quelqu'un se pointe au bon moment pour vous tirer en arrière avant que vous ne fassiez le grand plongeon, vous avez peut-être une chance.

. . .

Le fil entre réalité et fiction est si ténu qu'un funambule ne s'y risquerait pas…

. . .

J'aime le danger. Et il me le rend bien. Jamais il ne me touche, jamais il ne me blesse… enfin pas trop.

. . .

Depuis que j'ai envahi son espace, je ne parviens plus à imaginer comment je vivais… survivais avant… après que …

. . .

Je voudrais être mort, pas Elle.

. . .

Cependant, je laisserais volontiers mon orgueil de côté si votre vie était en jeu, parce que...

. . .

 _Si vous vous asseyez au bord de la rivière assez longtemps,_ _  
_ _vous finirez par voir le corps de vos ennemis passer devant vous._

. . .

Etrange comme l'on peut se sentir orphelin de quelqu'un qui n'a aucun lien de sang avec vous.

. . .

Cette larme, je voudrais la cueillir du bout du doigt, la préserver comme le symbole précieux de votre empathie.

. . .

Condamné sans prison…

. . .

Il fait toujours aussi glacial au fond de l'âme, comme si les saisons s'étaient toutes fondues en une seule : un interminable hiver psychologique qui fait fi du calendrier.

. . .

Comment vous dire que cela me touche plus que vous ne l'imaginez, de voir que vous risquez votre carrière pour moi. Jusqu'où êtes-vous prête à aller ?

. . .

Il m'arrive parfois de me dire que chaque petit succès me rapproche un peu plus d'un Pardon.

. . .

J'ai déjà perdu une fois. Je jure que cela ne se reproduira plus…

. . .

Une toute petite lumière qui vient peut-être de s'allumer au fond de mon cœur que je croyais à jamais meurtri.

. . .

Je voudrais tant m'abandonner une fois pour toutes.

. . .

Un jour, il faudra bien que je lui demande pardon. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce sera plus facile qu'il n'y paraît ?

. . .

J'ai encore tant de choses à faire. Devenir un tueur, entre autres.

. . .

Regarder les autres évoluer, grandir, se tromper, hésiter, recommencer, en rire, s'en moquer, bref, toute une panoplie de sentiments qui font que vous êtes tout simplement… vivant !

. . .

Et la glace fondit…

. . .

Jusqu'où peut-on tirer sur la corde avant de se rendre compte qu'il faut demander pardon ?

. . .

Je ne veux pas que cela vous arrive, Lisbon. Pour vous, je viens de déjouer la mort.

. . .

Madeleine…je ne suis ici que dans un seul but… justement celui que vous imaginez avoir rayé de ma liste.

. . .

Lisbon…je serai toujours à vos côtés, y compris pour vous sauver de nos chefs.

. . .

Pour protéger ma chère Lisbon, j'ai enfreint les règles de base comme un débutant.

. . .

Imaginer que j'allais vous perdre en une fraction de seconde m'aurait fait basculer à nouveau dans le néant dont vous m'avez aidé à émerger, à force de patience.

. . .

Je souris à l'idée que toutes ces pièces se mettent en place dans mon esprit, parce que je connais d'ores et déjà la fin de cette partie.

. . .

Nouvelle vie ? Refaire ma vie ? Rien que les prémices de l'idée suffiraient à me donner la nausée.

. . .

Je continuerai de chercher John le Rouge.

Il finira par me trouver…

Dans les Forêts de la Nuit…

Je deviendrai à mon tour...

Tigre.

. . .

L'heure est venue : je repars en croisade. Mais je refuse que vous me serviez désormais de bouclier.

. . .

Je préfère garder pour moi la douleur qui est devenue ma fidèle compagne et les larmes que je ne montrerai à personne.

. . .

J'éteins la bougie… comme on éteint une vie… du bout des doigts…

. . .

Le destin ne me laissera pas le choix. Je sais ce que Lisbon ressent lorsqu'elle ose imaginer que je vais un jour franchir le pas.

. . .

A l'époque, le reflet discret d'un peu d'or à mon doigt signifiait que je faisais partie d'un tout, plus grand que moi.

. . .

Je préfère que l'on me considère arrogant plutôt qu'effrayé à l'idée d'échouer

. . .

Cette nouvelle mélodie me donnerai presqu'envie de réapprendre les notes de l'existence.

. . .

Dès que je pense à vous, sortant d'ici, saine et sauve, je plonge davantage les doigts dans l'encre rouge et repeint notre décor d'un carmin salvateur.

. . .

Je vous regarde, Lisbon, et parfois j'ai l'impression que vous vivez pour trois ou quatre.

. . .

Quant à moi, j'ai brisé tous les miroirs autour de moi. Je me regarde de l'intérieur et ce que je vois me laisse de glace.

. . .

Nous savons que vous avons trouvé quelqu'un de spécial dès lors que nous pouvons savourer le Silence avec cette personne.

. . .

Aujourd'hui, je vais me faire un cadeau.: mordre sur mon orgueil et admettre que vous puissiez me faire progresser.

. . .

Quand viendra-t-il, le jour où je pourrais affirmer à mon tour : je respire à nouveau.

. . .

Comment ceux qui restent parviennent-ils à affronter le vide de l'absence de la victime qu'on ne verra plus, ou du condamné qu'on ne veut plus voir ?

. . .

Le jour venu, vous ne serez pas à mes côtés, mais vous serez là, dans mon esprit, parce que je me rends compte, de plus en plus chaque jour, que vous veillez sur moi.

. . .

Je sais avec certitude ce que j'ai derrière moi.

Mais pas ce qu'il y a devant !

. . .

Ce que je vis, je le mérite. Mais rien ne m'oblige à renoncer, pas encore.

. . .

Steiner… Aura-t-il fallu que vous perdiez la vie pour que je me prenne en pleine figure qu'elle vaut la peine qu'on prenne soin d'elle ?

. . .

Une femme remarquable ! En effet.

Mais de laquelle avais-je voulu parler en réalité?

. . .

Vais-je lui saboter son avenir en ne vivant que pour mon passé ?

. . .

J'ai déjà tout perdu. Je suis donc au-delà de l'anticipation.

. . .

Tout finira en _lamentoso_ , comme il se doit.

. . .

Si seulement j'étais imprégné de cette même foi qui vous soutient l'âme comme je vous ai soutenu le bras.

. . .

Si je ne vais pas au bout de mon plan, que me reste-t-il ?

. . .

 _Regardez devant vous !_

Pour ma part, j'ai assez regardé derrière moi.

. . .

C'est moi qui vous dois tant, mais ça non plus, je ne peux vous l'avouer sous peine de perdre mon sang-froid.

. . .

Lisbon est pourtant la seule personne pour laquelle j'accepterais de changer. Je l'ai déjà fait, en quelque sorte.

. . .

 _Bravo, Lisbon, c'est beau quand c'est le cœur qui parle._

. . .

Comment puis-je trouver une porte de sortie et me convaincre qu'il y aura un « après John le Rouge » pour moi?

. . .

 _Vous êtes tout ce qui me reste et j'aimerais que vous me disiez que vous serez toujours là pour moi._

. . .

Oui, je peux me regarder dans une glace. J'ai dû réapprendre à me regarder, comme on réapprend à marcher après une grave opération, comme on réapprend à regarder au lieu de voir, après avoir été aveugle, comme on réapprend à aimer, après avoir tout perdu.

. . .

Et si la personne qu'elle perdait un jour, c'était…moi ?

. . .

Etrangement, la seule personne à qui j'aimerais laisser un souvenir digne de ce nom, c'est … vous.

. . .

Que puis-je vous offrir pour vous remercier ?

Que je renonce à ma pudeur, peut-être ?

Entendez-vous mes larmes ?

. . .

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde à qui j'oserai montrer mon vrai visage, aujourd'hui, demain, quand viendra l'heure.

. . .

 _Et si ta famille te regardait de là-haut ce soir pendant la séance,…_ _  
_ _qu'elle te parle, mais que tu n'entendes rien,_ _  
_ _parce que tu refuses d'y croire !_

. . .

Et au petit matin, je chercherai à vous surprendre, à vous énerver, à vous assister, à vous provoquer. Parce que vous êtes la seule certitude que j'aie qu'il existe encore des êtres en qui je puisse avoir confiance.

. . .

Combien de fois avez-vous fait de même pour moi, alors que si souvent, je ne le méritais pas ?

. . .

J'ai… Lisbon, si forte et fragile à la fois, prête à me soutenir quand elle me sent mélancolique, à me défendre contre des attaques injustifiées, à me sermonner quand j'agis moi-même de la sorte.

. . .

Il est écrit que souffrir implique de faire payer le prix de cette souffrance à quelqu'un et que chaque plainte contient en son sein la genèse d'une vengeance.

. . .

Allez-y, Lisbon, tout, absolument tout, venant de vous, m'est précieux et salutaire. Je me demande même jusqu'où vous pourriez aller…

. . .

 _Il n'y a rien de mieux que la promesse d'un jour nouveau._

. . .

Parce qu'à la tête de votre équipe, il y a ce petit bout de bonne femme qui accepte – bon gré mal gré, mais elle accepte – mes facéties, comme si elles étaient inhérentes au personnage que je joue quotidiennement.

. . .

La plus belle richesse pour un homme, c'est l'enfant qu'il fait naître au monde et auquel il offre le monde entier.

. . .

Devrai-je en passer par là, un jour prochain ? A savoir renoncer à tout, tout détruire et renaître?

. . .

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il se dessine en moi l'esquisse de mots qui ne franchiront mes lèvres que le jour où je serai prêt à m'avouer à moi-même ce que je ressens.

. . .

Les portes se referment sur votre regard si profond, désemparé, suppliant. Je voudrais vous dire… mais je ne peux pas… pas encore…

. . .

Voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je suis sur les talons de l'homme qui, en voulant détruire ma vie, m'a propulsé dans la vôtre.

. . .

Lisbon est dans l'ombre. Lorelei, dans la lumière. Je conçois que c'est l'ombre qui me sera la plus salutaire.

. . .

 _Quelqu'un sait-il qui tu es vraiment ?_

Oui, quelqu'un sait !

. . .

Vous êtes mon roc stable, mon refuge ultime, la bouée qui m'a permis à plusieurs reprises de ne pas couler à pic.

. . .

Interdit d'en mettre trop sur les épaules de Lisbon. Si vous voulez l'attaquer, la déstabiliser, la mettre mal à l'aise, il faut compter avec moi.

. . .

Il y a 10 ans, je plongeai en enfer. Quelques temps plus tard, ma route croisa celle d'une âme salvatrice. Je m'en suis sorti, petit à petit.

. . .

N'est-il pas étonnant et paradoxal que l'on laisse quelqu'un dehors pour le protéger, plutôt que l'inverse ?

. . .

Je me reconnais parfois en Vous.

. . .

Bientôt, l'un de nous sera mort. Ou moi ou John le Rouge. Ce jour-là, il me faudra renoncer à ce que j'ai de plus précieux, sans doute.

. . .

 _Un homme doit s'habiller comme la personne qu'il veut être._

Partant de ce postulat, qui suis-je ?

. . .

Parfois vos mots ressemblent à un marteau qui assène les vérités avec une force inouïe.

. . .

 _Jane, il va falloir que vous m'aidiez._

Enfin !

. . .

Je ne vous avais jamais vue aussi… belle dans la colère.

. . .

Pourtant, envers et contre moi, je décide de vous faire ce cadeau. Vous montrer l'envers du décor, les méandres concrets de mon délire, étalés sur les murs de mon refuge.

. . .

Tant de choses à vous dire qui pourtant ne franchiront jamais mes lèvres.

. . .

La Mort, la vraie, sait que je suis sur ses traces, mais pas pour les raisons que l'on soupçonne.

. . .

J'ai le sentiment d'avoir trahi votre confiance, non pas en vous mentant ouvertement, mais par omission.

. . .

Il est des SSPT qui durent plus que d'autres…

. . .

 _« Souviens-toi d'oublier. »._

Foutu Nietzsche !

. . .

Je me régalais de voir Lisbon assise sur les gradins, disposée comme jamais à me soutenir dans cette aventure si peu improvisée.

. . .

Comment notre relation pourra-t-elle être sauvegardée lorsque j'aurai accompli l'inévitable, quand j'aurai franchi la dernière limite en deçà de laquelle même Lisbon ne pourra me retenir ?

. . .

Ma Boîte de Pandore… Lorsque j'ouvrirai la mienne, ce qui se déchaînera sera autrement plus violent.

. . .

Qu'est-ce donc qui m'a fait tenir le coup ? Le regard d'une seule personne qui a su tout changer en m'intégrant dans le monde des vivants, en respectant ce que j'étais tout en essayant de tirer le meilleur de moi-même ?

. . .

Voilà, je l'avoue. J'ai peur. Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a fait. J'ai peur de vous avoir perdue. D'avoir franchi une limite critique.

. . .

Car cette fois, il a osé s'en prendre à la personne qui m'est si précieuse, pour de multiples raisons et depuis si longtemps, sans qu'aucun de nous deux n'ait eu à prononcer les mots.

. . .

Tout me fait douloureusement comprendre que je passe peut-être à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel...

. . .

Serais-je donc abonné aux femmes de caractère? Angela… Lisbon… Madeleine… même ma douce Charlotte m'a fait la leçon du fin fond de mon délire passager…

. . .

Il me reste une chose à faire. Une et une seule. Tirer un trait – de sang – sur les lambeaux de ma vie ces 10 dernières années. Au risque de me perdre dans la foulée.

. . .

Soyez heureuse sans moi, Lisbon.

. . .

J'ai porté ma croix. J'ai assez payé.

. . .

Vous ne saurez pourtant jamais à quel point vous m'avez sauvé.

. . .

Vous manquez dans mon décor. Vous manquez dans mon cœur.

. . .

D'avoir ajouté « longues » à « deux années »signifie que je lui ai manqué tout autant qu'elle m'a manqué. Dans la critique se cache un soupçon d'affectif.

. . .

Je vous ai menti : une seule personne sait vraiment qui je suis.

. . .

Tant de questions… si peu de réponses… tant que je n'ai pas compris ce que je ressens vraiment.

. . .

Qu'ai-je à offrir à Lisbon ? A part mes facéties perpétuelles ? Comme je l'ai dit à Kim sur l'île, je ne suis pas prêt à prononcer certains mots. Et je doute qu'elle soit disposée à les entendre.

. . .

Jane, sérieux?... Et puis quoi encore?

. . .

Elle me houspille, je lui ai encore fait des cachotteries. Mais j'aime ça, je me sens tellement vivant dans ces moments-là. Allez comprendre pourquoi!

. . .

Je suis tellement épuisé à force de jouer sur tous les tableaux, agissant avec prudence pour piéger nos suspects et tentant de ne pas montrer à Lisbon combien je suis troublé.

. . .

Quel droit aurais-je de vous retenir ?

. . .

Vous retenir d'un sourire, d'un soupir, d'un aveu.

. . .

Je vous connais trop bien, Lisbon, rien ni personne n'aura jamais le pouvoir de vous faire faire ou dire quoi que ce soit si vous n'y croyez pas de toutes vos forces.

. . .

Joute verbale durant laquelle nos yeux ont presque réussi à parler pour nous.

. . .

Vous n'osez pas me dire tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment vous avouer tout ce qu'il y a dans le mien.

. . .

 _Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça fait du bien de le dire tout haut, même si ça me fait peur !_

. . .

Elle m'a laissé entrer dans sa vie, par effraction.

Et aujourd'hui, elle me fait entrer dans son cœur, par affection.

. . .

Ma prière à moi ne flotte pas vers le ciel. Je suis par trop noyé dans son regard à elle.

. . .

Et je sais que ce sont les plus petites choses qui touchent son âme.

. . .

Je sentais qu'elle avait réellement besoin de moi… et j'aimais ça, à un point que je n'oserais avouer.

. . .

Je sais quelle aventure lui proposer.

Mais l'encre des mots n'est pas encore sèche sur le brouillon que j'ai rédigé dans le secret de mon cœur.

. . .

Toi seule avais le pouvoir de recoller les morceaux de ma vie.

. . .

Je trouve délicieux que tu aies un peu de mal à trouver les mots que tu vas prononcer et que j'attends depuis des semaines.

. . .

Pourquoi ai-je alors l'impression qu'il me faut te protéger davantage, alors que tu es armée et entraînée, tandis qu'Angela ne l'était pas?

. . .

Quand j'aurai trouvé quoi faire de cet anneau, je pense que j'aurai répondu à la question que je me pose si souvent, la nuit, lorsque je ne trouve pas le sommeil.

. . .

Je ne sais pas si j'aurai assez de forces pour affronter l'inéluctable.

. . .

Comment vais-je faire pour assumer une vie dont l'inconnu devient la clé de voûte ?

. . .

Aujourd'hui, nous regardons toujours dans la même direction, mais la ligne d'horizon a changé.

. . .

Tu rayonnes et c'est moi qui me consume.

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _(of this part of their life…)_**

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que ce raccourci vous aura plu. Et j'ose espérer , ou plus modestement, je formule le vœu que, si vous n'aviez pas eu le courage d'attaquer la fic complète, vous serez tenté par le challenge après lecture de celle-ci._**

 ** _Bisou à tous,_**

 ** _Lyxie_**


End file.
